Parting and Meeting
by What the Badger
Summary: Merlin meets Morgana as a young boy and several times after.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer:I own nothing. At all. 'Cept maybe Beatrice and Samuel. Dang, why don't I own any good characters?

**A Meeting **

Merlin was not a happy boy. Not a happy boy at all. Hunith had forced him to go to the neighboring community of Camelot to plead the king for help on the farming of Ealdor. Bandits had been continuously ransacking the village, so they had no crops to bring forth. Seeing as all the other villagers were cowards, Hunith was sent to get help from the king. But the king couldn't care less about the village, so in a last ditch attempt, she decided to go to Camelot, to beg King Uther for help.

"Why can't I just use magic to make the crops grow?" Merlin asks, as Hunith drags him through the market. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just make it rain. He knew he could do it; last time he got in a fight he just made it rain, and Samuel (the mean kid who made fun of his ears) just pushed him in the mud and left.

"Merlin, don't say the M word" Hunith whispered.

"What M word? You mean magic?" Though already a gifted warlock, Merlin was only six harvesting seasons; he hadn't really learned how to spell yet.

"Yes" Hunith said distractedly, looking onto the crowd already gathered for a chance for the king's ear. She thought that she had arrived early enough to get a fairly good place in line, but apparently not. Hunith sighed, knowing that as such a young and hyper active boy, Merlin would never be able to stand in line for as long as the wait. He already was jumping up and down, trying to see if he could jump hard enough to crack the floor. "Why don't you look around the market for a while? When the crowd gets smaller, I'll call you. Remember to listen in for my- _ahem-_ voice?" Merlin nodded, knowing that by "voice" she meant mind. "And if anyone gives you trouble, you can do magic. Just make sure it's not obvious." Merlin nodded more vigorously, before walking off. Hunith watched him for a bit longer before walking off.

Merlin was having a great time! He wasn't supposed to be using magic, but the market folk were just asking for it. He had already made two men trip and land in horse manure and another accidently grab a woman's butt!

He froze. _Crap, I mean shoot! I forgot to make it so the link between mom and I was closed. She can hear everything I'm saying. Darn my pension for talking to myself! _He shrugged. _Ah well. Better close it off now. Bye, mommy!_ He knew somewhere his mother was yelling at whoever was in front of her right now. Poor sap.

Looking around for more victims, he spotted a girl wearing a forest green dress. Normally, his attention span would cause him to look away, but something about her drew him in. She had hair that was darker than even his, which was uncommon and sharp bone structure. He didn't know why, but she seemed almost sad to him. This didn't make sense, since her nanny was yelling at her. It's not like she had a sad expression on her face. She actually had a slight smirk on her lips and her head was tilted up in defiance. It seemed like it was something she did often. She seemed to have had enough of the nanny, so she started to walk away, throwing back a comment to the nanny. The nanny, mouth agape and face red with fury, walked away screaming "**I** quit!"

The girl, seeing that the nanny was gone, let the triumphant smile fall from her face.

_Well I can't have that._ Merlin thought. So he began to walk towards her.

* * *

Morgana was having an awful day. Actually that's not true. It was perfectly fine until she woke up. When she tried to put on her blue dress, it had a hole in it. And not one of those holes that you accidently make. No, it was an Arthur hole. So, she put on her green dress which (luckily) didn't have any holes in it. Good thing to, if it had, Arthur would have looked into his bed to find the one thing that scares him most. A list of chores, signed by Uther himself. He might still get one. Morgana also had to sit and watch another magic user burn. He was a young man with a child on the way. He wouldn't even be able to see the child. Just because of Uther's obsession with magic. She couldn't handle seeing another innocent die so, like a true professional , she held in her tears and ran.

And that's how she ended up here; with her Nanny Beatrice, yelling at her. "You're lucky you're not my kid, or I would slap you. Just because you're the king's ward, doesn't mean you can just run out of an execution. You should be thankful that you have the privilege of sitting next to such a handsome and noble king." Beatrice states, dreamily.

Morgana, having been tuning out most of what Beatrice was saying, turned and walked away. "Oh, and Beatrice? Next time you sneak out of Uther's bed, try to be quieter." Morgana smirked, knowing she had won. But that satisfaction only lasted a little while, before the sad and loneliness crept in. At least until she heard a small "Hi." behind her. She turned to see a boy with a disarray of hair and the most astonishing eyes. Azure with flecks of gold.

* * *

When the girl turned, Merlin said the first thing that popped into his head. "Hi, I'm Merlin. Why are you sad?"

Morgana was shocked. Usually, when she was out in the market, people parted. No one had ever walked up to her. Especially not to ask such a blunt question. It took her a moment to gather herself. "I am the Lady Morgana. You should not ask questions like that to a lady of court."

It took a moment for him to reply. "I'm sorry. It's just you looked so sad. I thought I should try to cheer you up. You have the most wondrous eyes. " Merlin was not lying. Her eyes were the lightest shade of green he had ever seen and they had flecks of light in them.

Morgana blushed. "Thank you. Yours are quite astounding too. Are you from around here?"

Merlin shook his head. "My mother is here to appeal to the king. Our village, Ealdor, is having our crops stolen from us. She's hoping he will be willing to help us."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to play with me? I've never met anyone like you. You treat me as an equal. That's rare for me." Morgana chuckles, "You're lucky it's me you met and not anyone else in my station. They would put you in the stocks for even talking to them."

Merlin scrunches his nose. "That sounds rather prattish to me." Morgana laughs. "But yeah, I would like to play with you. Just wait a –_ Merlin! It's time for our audience with the king._ Merlin sighed. "I can't. My mother's waiting for me. But here. I have something for you. To make you happy."

Merlin turned around.

Morgana was just about to ask what it was that he was doing when Merlin faced her again. In the palm of his hand, was a ring. The ring had a heart clasped between two hands and a crown perched on top. The heart was the exact color of Merlin's eyes, right down to the flecks of gold. "When you're sad, just hold the ring. It's a Claddagh ring. I saw some men in my village give them to women. Don't worry about out growing it. I made it so it always fits your finger." He gently puts it on her finger."I have to go now." Merlin began to walk away.

"Merlin, wait!" He turned.

She took off the handkerchief she had used to keep her dress from flowing too freely. "Here," She reached around so that she could tie it to his neck. As she let go, she let her lips brush against his cheek. "To remember me bye." Letting go completely, she ran off.

Merlin stood there for a moment, holding the cheek she kissed, before running off to his mother.

"Merlin, what took you so long?" Hunith asked as he came up. "Never mind. What did you get up to, other than what I already saw?"

Merlin thought for a moment, hand still resting on his cheek. "Nothing you would find interesting."

* * *

Yeah, I know they don't sound very child like. Well at least Morgana doesn't, but I did my best.

I might add another chapter that has to do with the ring. If you know what a Claddagh ring is used for, you'll know why. But for now it's finished.

I used a ring because Morgana always has some type of jewelry on and the handkerchief is the one Merlin always wears. Even if he wears different colored ones , it's always the same hanky. That's what magics for, people.


	2. Ealdorian Rescue

**Ealdorian Rescue**

"And this is the- Morgana! Are you listening to me?" Morgana glances up from where she was absentmindedly twisting the Claddagh ring around her finger. "Hmmm? Yes. They do have spectacular grass in these parts."

Sir Urien frowned. Though Morgana was pleasing in looks, she was too much of a dreamer. How Uther expects him to marry her is impossible to comprehend. He did like her fiery spirit, though. "I was talking about the town. As I was saying, the town we are about to pass is the town of Ealdor. Since the King wanted you to experience the different regions, I thought you would least need to know some of the town names." Urien sneered.

Morgana perked up. _Ealdor. Why does that sound familiar?_ She felt a memory of a small boy with bright blue eyes appear, but when she tried to grasp it, it fell away.

"Morgana, this is the second time today that your attention has drifted!"

Morgana glared. "How am I supposed to pay attention to anything with you prattling on about towns and admiring yourself in every puddle we pass by? We've been riding since sun up and it's almost sun down. We should find a place to rest." Seeing that he was about to argue, she added. "Unless you want me to tell Uther about that little thing with your seneschal's wife. That doesn't seem very honorable to me, so I'm sure that Uther will share my views."

Closing his mouth, Urien relented. "Fine, we'll stay in Ealdor. Hopefully, they'll give us shelter after we helped them with that bandit problem."

Morgana smiled sardonically. "Why, that's a splendid idea! Why didn't I think of that before? Well come on then we better get a move on. We don't want to be rude by expecting them to let us stay on too short of notice." She dug her heel into her horse and road away.

Urien shook his head and followed her.

* * *

Merlin dropped the bucket of water. "Can't I have a job like Samuel's or the other boys? Or at least have someone to work with?" He looked to the hill, where many sandy-haired children were resting after a long day of picking. But though they had to work longer than Merlin did, after, they got to play with the rest of the harvesters. Merlin, being the only water gatherer, had no one to play with. Even Will seemed to be more interested in playing with the other harvesting boys than with Merlin.

"You know why. You're still impulsive with magic. Every time you trip while carrying the buckets, you catch the fallen water with magic. Though our King has no open threat against magic, Uther would find it too dangerous to have you hanging around a village so close to Camelot's border. He would send someone to kill you." Hunith explained as she poured the recently fetched water into the clothes tub."Besides, we need someone to get water. And all the men that could have done it died in the bandit raids. The rest are either too old or too young. So it is up to you to get the water for the town."

Merlin pouted, opening his eyes wide for the classic puppy dog eyes. "Well since I have to fetch the water on my own, can I at least use magic?" He asked Hunith innocently. "I mean, if no one fetches water with me, no one will see the buckets float on their own. I'll carry them when I get close to the village."

Hunith just looked at him.

Merlin looked away and said sheepishly. "Or I can just fetch the water and carry it all the way?"

Hunith smiled. "That's my boy. Now go outside and play for a little. Gods know when you'll be able to again until after harvest."

He forced himself to smile. "Thank you, Mother."

Hunith, seeing it as genuine, quirked her lips and ruffled his already mussed up hair as he walked towards the door. "Just be back by sunset."

Merlin waved dismissively as he walked out the door and towards the wooded area next to his home. As he reached the edge of the wood he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Hey, dolt! Are you to good to play with the harvesting children? My father was the head of the village before the bandits killed him. That makes me better than you. What did your father do? Oh that's right, he left you and your mother when you were born. He couldn't even stand the sight of you." Samuel laughed cruelly joined by the other kids. The only one to refrain from the laughter was Will. But he did nothing to stop the cruel words pointed towards his friend.

Merlin said nothing, having gotten used to the verbal abuse. If he stayed quiet long enough, then they would eventually tire and move away.

"Aren't you going to answer me, twit? Or are you as dumb as you are ugly." He prodded Merlin, trying to coax a response out of him. Merlin stayed silent, sure it was like any other day.

Unfortunately, this was not a normal day. Instead of leaving as he usually would, Samuel kept at it.

"If I was your father, I would have left you too." Samuel said, running out of insults as his anger rose. "Well?! Aren't you going to say something?"

Merlin couldn't hold it in anymore. "Well at least I'm not a prick, who picks on the odd man out to make himself feel better. You should work on your daddy issues." He smirked as Samuel turned red.

"I'll teach you to insult me, worm." Samuel snarled as he raised his fist in the air. Merlin closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

"Oy! What are you doing?" A voice rang out. Merlin, opened one eye and then the other; behind Samuel a girl in a red robe stood. All that was visible under the hood was her mouth

Samuels glared. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl continued as if he had never spoken. "If you value your ability to produce any pig faced children, I suggest that you leave this boy alone." She lifted her head defiantly, daring him to question her. Of course, he wouldn't. They could tell she had abilities they had never seen before. Cunning and the ability to bend a man to her will.

"Fine." Samuel said through gritted teeth. "I was just going to leave anyway." He gestured to the rest of the group. "Let's go."

The children all scurried away from Merlin, Will doing so more hesitantly, whispering about the identity of the hooded girl.

The girl waited until the kids had disappeared before turning back to Merlin. "Well you got yourself into a load of trouble. How did you manage that?"

Merlin was dumbfounded. "Thanks for saving me, I really appreciate it, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?

The girl smirked before pulling back the robe to reveal long, wavy dark hair, sharp cheekbones and light green eyes with flecks of light.

Merlin's eyes widened as he let out a breathy, "Morgana?"

Morgana smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"Why, hello Merlin. Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

_This is the first part of their second meeting. Sorry for any OOCness. And isn't Samuel's a little psycho? I know he seems harsh, but I know some kids that would be even meaner. I blame reality television._

_I'm not going to force you to review or threaten you by withholding a new chapter if I don't get a nth number of reviews. I dislike when others do that. Just try to be nice if you do review. Or tell me how you would like Merlin and Morgana to meet again. I haven't decided if this is going to be AU or not._ _It could even be present day!_


	3. Equivalent of Men

Disclaimer: I only own Samuel. And I don't even like him. He's a prick.

**Equivalent of Men**

"Why, hello Merlin. Fancy seeing you here." Morgana's smile grew as Merlin's mouth fell open. Morgana took a moment to look at him while he tried to regain control of his gaping mouth. From what she could see, he hadn't changed much. He still had the magnificent azure eyes and mop of dark hair that stood messily on his head.

"Wha- why?" Merlin stuttered out.

"What am I doing here and why am I here? I'm on an educational field trip and the sun's about to set so I decided that this would be a good town to rest at." Morgana explained with a flick of her wrist. "Unless you have a problem with that. Then we could just leave." She stifled her laughter as Merlin jumped up.

"Of course not! Besides you shouldn't go riding in the dark. There are bandits everywhere! " Merlin waved his hands vigorously, as if to ward off the bandits. "You would be much safer here. Come on, I'll take you to my house. It's right down here." Merlin walked off, leading Morgana to follow after flipping on her hood.

As they walked, Morgana took in her surroundings. Unlike Camelot, which was always filled with the hustle and bustle of townsfolk trying to accomplish some kind of task in time, Ealdor was more quiet and secluded. Everyone seemed to know exactly what to do and how long it would take. It made it easier to just relax and think when you didn't have to worry about being stepped on. The smile that had been growing started to fade as she saw the young boy that had been troubling Merlin.

"Merlin, you never answered my question. Why was that boy picking on you?" Morgana asked, pointing to the large framed boy standing in the middle of the other kids.

Merlin grimaced as he saw who she was pointing to. "That's Samuel. He's the leader of the harvesting group. He teases me since his father was the head of the village before the war and I have never met mine. Or maybe because I am the only water gatherer while the rest harvest." He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I would rather be teased then join him and his followers."

Morgana felt a sharp pain in her heart for Merlin and a deep hate for this Samuel boy. How could anyone be so mean to such a kindhearted child? She wished there was some way to get the boy back.

Morgana smirked. And while she had many different smirks, this is the one that Arthur knew as the "You're about to get horse poop in your face."

"Merlin, I am about to do something that may freak you out, but will help you in the long run. Okay?" Morgana whispered to Merlin, coming to a complete stop.

Merlin, stopping also, turned to Morgana to ask what she was going to do, when he felt her lips press on to his. Merlin closed his eyes and cupped Morgana's face, pushing his lips more firmly on hers. It ends as soon as it had begun, sooner than both would have liked. Morgana steps away from him, having prolonged the kiss for as long as she could.

Merlin swallowed looking anywhere but Morgana, "Thanks."

Morgana, equally as uncomfortable, replied rather breathlessly, "Anytime." She cleared her throat. "Shall we move on?" Merlin nodded as the walked towards his houses, passing a group of young harvesting children standing agape and one seething with anger.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Merlin's discomfort doubled. While he was used to living in a small hut and sleeping on the floor, Morgana was used to luxurious bedrooms with feather-stuffed mattresses. He was worried she would turn her nose up to it, despite knowing she would do anything but.

"Morgana, welcome to my home."

Morgana looked around in wonder. She had rarely gone out of the city bounds and never into another person's home, other than Gwen's, of course. But while Gwen's house seemed to have a more man dominance, Merlin's seems to have more of a feminine touch, causing it to seem homier.

"So what do you think?" Merlin asked nervously, having watched Morgana move from corner to corner of the small abode, twisting and turning to see the little pieces his mother had set around the house.

Morgana turned away from a wooden toy horse she was examining, "I love it."

She stood in the middle of the house, looking so out of place, twisting a ring, his ring, around her finger.

"Hey," Merlin quietly exclaimed, striding over to her to catch and examine her hand. There was the ring he made her. This ring had been the first thing he had ever been able to channel his magic to do.

"I made this for you." Merlin murmured, rubbing his thumb over it. He slowly released her hand. "I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I like it. It's beautiful. How could I not?" Morgana replied.

Before he could answer, Hunith came running in hurrying past Morgana without a glance, and stood in front of Merlin. "Merlin, did you see who that woman who rode in was? I swear, she looked very familiar."

Morgana, taking that as her cue, walked in front of Hunith and introduced herself. "Hello ma'am, I am the Lady Morgana of Camelot."

Merlin seeing his mother's quizzical expression, jumped in with an explanation. "Mum, remember when you took me to Camelot, whenever you went to beg King Uther for help on the bandit problem?

"And then you messed with the poor townsfolk and caused me to yell at some poor man? Yes, yes, I remember. What does that have anything to do with Lady Morgana?" Hunith asked.

Merlin blushed, causing his ears to turn an adorable shade of pink. "Well, while there, I kind of met Morgana."

Morgana stepped in. "And since Merlin wasn't like any other boy that I had met before I took an instant liking to him. And while on a border patrol, the knight and I needed a place to stay and I remembered Merlin. So I persuaded him to let us stay here."

"Well, you are welcome to stay in our house for as long as you like." Hunith smiled warmly at the young woman.

Morgana curtsied as a sign of respect and thanks. "Thank you, madam." Morgana stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to tell Sir Urien that I have found us a place to stay." She turned to Merlin. "Sir, could you please escort me out?"

Merlin, seeing she was trying to be formal to try to make a good impression on his mother, replied. "Of course." Merlin followed her out the door.

Once far enough outside, Merlin leaned closer to Morgana and said, "You know, you don't have to try to make her like you. She already does."

Morgana turned to look at him ignoring his breath on her ear. "How do you know?"

Merlin smiled and tapped a finger on his chin as if thinking. "She didn't give you the withering look she gives to me every time I bring home a rabid three-legged cat. So she must like you more than Sir Snuggles-a-lot."

Morgana snickered. "Sir Snuggles-a-lot?

He gives her what she supposes is his mother's look, which just makes her laugh harder. Merlin pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, walking away. Morgana calms down her laughter long enough to run after him. "I'm sorry. Will it make you feel better if I tell you an embarrassing secret about my brother, Arthur?" Morgana says, trying to make up for laughing at him.

Merlin ponders the question before nodding his okay. "But I just want to tell you that mum named him after she finally warmed up to him. I wanted to name him Brutus."

Morgana patted Merlin's arm before looking around secretly. "Arthur had a gap between his teeth for two years that caused him to make a whistling sound whenever he said a word with a "th" sound.

Merlin mock shook his head with solemnity. "That thankless poor boy." He whistled, making Morgana crack up once again.

"What's so funny?" Samuel said appearing in front of them, a boy at each of his side. "Why are you hanging out with the bastard over there, when you could have a real man?"His cronies snickered.

Morgana, though she still had her hood on, raised her eyebrow. "You think I can't decide who I wish to accompany me?" She asked coolly, slipping into her royal façade.

Samuel snorted. "Of course not. You're a girl. You're only good for cooking and are smarter, stronger and more skilled at fighting." Samuel's minions nodded along stupidly.

"That was so romantic." She deadpanned. "Let's see then. Merlin, can you do me a favor and grab me those two rakes? Since this boy thinks that men are smarter, stronger and more skilled at fighting, I should prove him wrong."

Merlin gave them both rakes, which Morgana deftly twirled round her fingers. "Well, come on then. Or can you not see through those squinty watery eyes?"

Samuel snarled and ran at her. Morgana jumped out of the way and hit him on the butt and head as he ran past. He landed with a loud groan in a pile of horse manure.

Morgana stood over him and smiled. "Now you smell like you act. An ass." She turned to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me, whore! My father was the leader of this village, so I am the most powerful person here!" Samuel screamed.

"I think not." She said turning to face him. She reached up to pull down her hood to show one of the most prestigious women this side of the land. "I am the Lady Morgana, Ward to King Uther of Camelot, and adopted sister of Prince Arthur of Camelot. You should think a little harder before calling me a whore or being mean to Merlin." She began to walk away. "Merlin, are you coming?" She called over her shoulder.

Merlin scurried after her, but not before "accidently" kicking Samuel in the groin. As he reached her, he couldn't help and stare at her in wonder. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Morgana shrugged. "I spare with Arthur a few times a week. Uther thinks it's best I know how to defend myself."

Merlin grinned. "I wouldn't want to meet you on a dark stretch of road. I would hate to be a damsel in distress. I don't look good in a dress. It makes my ears pop out."

Morgana laughed imagining Merlin as a damsel in distress. "If your ears pop out, then it's because of your damsel hairstyle. Don't worry, I'll help you next time you need to dress for success."

Merlin shuddered.

"Milady, quick we must leave. There has been an attack on Uther's life. We must make hast!" Sir Urien yelled galloping towards them with Morgana's horse.

"But-"Morgana stuttered looking at Merlin.

"It's okay." Merlin said reassuringly. "Here give me your hand."

Morgana reached out. Merlin laid the wooden horse from his house in her hand. "We should at least keep up the tradition." He smiled."I saw you looking at it. I figured you might like it."

Morgana smiled looking at the horse. In the house, she had stared at it in wonder. It had every detail a real horse would have, down to the patterns on the saddle. "Thank you." She said

sincerely.

"Now I have just the thing for you." She ran over to her horse and rummaged around in her saddle. She took out a brown jacket that seemed to big for her frame. "This was my father's. It's one of the last things I have but you look as if you're in need of a new jacket. Just take good care of it for me." She asked with the sad smile he knew so well.

"Morgana, we have to go!" Urien yelled impatiently.

"Bye" Merlin said sadly. Morgana leaned closer to him as he spread his arms for a goodbye hug.

Morgana brushed her lips to his cheek and put her lips to his ear. "Don't worry; we will see each other again." She breaks away, running to the horse, and jumps on to it in quick succession.

When Merlin finds his voice again, he yells "How do you know!" towards the fleeting figures.

She calls back,

"Because I've dreamt it!"

* * *

You can review if you want. I won't force you.

Sorry about the B-rated cussing. I can't think of any good insulting names.


	4. Hey, You

"**Hey, You."**

"Why the bloody hell is Camelot so far away?" Merlin mumbled as he trampled through the woods trying to find the path he had walked off of last night. He had been walking most of last night, having no blankets to cover him from the scavengers of the night. Already he had been hit in the face by branches, a raccoon, a squirrel, and an unidentifiable flying object of a wide girth.

It had been more than ten years since he had been to Camelot. He smiled a little as he thought of the dusty market place, full of people bustling around, packed into one small area, though all able to dance away from touching anyone. Even as a small child he had trouble maneuvering through the throngs of people, awkwardly pushing past tired woman and servants, bartering for fruit and supplies to feed their impatient husbands and masters. Hopefully, all Merlin would have to worry about was keeping his magic controlled, which was the whole reason he was going to Camelot in the first place. His mother's uncle, Gaius, used to be a practitioner of magic before The Purge of Camelot. He, being the only person his mother could trust to teach her boy, was given the task of helping Merlin gain a better control and understanding of his magic. A task that took Merlin into the worst place in the world for him.

Merlin finally broke out of the woods having found the dirt road, grinning triumphantly and giving himself a mental pat on the back. He turned around to walk, only to find himself already close enough to Camelot to make out the guards. Who were looking at him weirdly. Scratching his head sheepishly, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked on towards the gate. Stopping in front of the gate, he waited for the guard to acknowledge him.

"Name and papers?" The guard asked automatically, used to questioning travelers on their intentions.

Merlin rummaged trough his bag in an attempt to find his papers. Once found, he hands the slightly rumpled papers to the guard to check over.

"Merlin Ambrosius, born in Ealdor, here to live with his great-uncle, Gaius Ambrosius, the royal physician?" Asked the guard looking at Merlin for the first time.

Merlin nods.

"Welcome to Camelot then." The guard passed Merlin his papers and stood back into position. Merlin tilted his head in gratitude before walking into the gates. Instantly, he was bombarded by massive amounts of sights and smells. A wife hitting her husband, children darting in between legs; and the off putting smell of molding cabbage and rotting tomatoes.

Smiling slightly, he caught site of a flaxen haired man in wealthy garb, throwing knives at a poor servant boy running around holding a large target, the man's friends guffawing at the young boy.

"You better run faster if you don't want to be skewered." The man yelled smirking as his buffoon of friends continued to laugh. Merlin's smile faded as the man continued to throw knives. Looking around he noticed that no one was trying to stop him. Who is this man? Finally he couldn't take it.

"Oy, prick!" Merlin yelled, the flaxen haired man turning towards his voice "Yeah, you. Good to know that you're not too stupid to know your own name!"

The man looked flabbergasted to say the least.

"Do you know who I am?" The now pronounced prick asked. "Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

"Oh, sorry sir" Merlin mock bowed. "It's good to know that you're not too stupid to know your name, sire." He straightened up to look straight in his eye.

"Well you little- " Arthur pulled out his sword and pointed it at Merlin. "I think you need to learn how to respect royalty."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Merlin warned, raising his hand.

Arthur laughed "Well what are you going to do?" He spread his arms out dropping his sword in the process. "C'mon, hit me."

Merlin threw a punch hoping to wipe that smug smile off his face. But alas it wasn't meant to be. Arthur, anticipating the punch, caught Merlin's hand midpunch and twisted it behind Merlin's back.

"Well that didn't go exactly as you planned, now did it?" Arthur said twisting Merlin's arm harder. "Next time-"

"Well Merlin, I see you met my brother, Arthur" Morgana said, walking up to them with a her maid. She smiled at Merlin, but when she turned her eyes towards Arthur, her eyes turned cold.

"Arthur what are you doing to Merlin? Let him go or I'll tell Uther about what I saw you doing when I walked into your bedroom," Morgana scoffed.

Whatever she saw had the desired affect towards Arthur, his face losing color and releasing Merlin from his grasp. His eyes widened and he spluttered out, "You wouldn't," all the while watching as the smirk never left Morgana's face, her eyes not even flinching.

Seeing she had won him over, she walked over to Merlin who had walked off to the side, rubbing his shoulder and watching with a playful smile tugging at his lips. It had seemed that Morgana hadn't lost her touch. She could still twist men in any way she wanted and still come out looking as if it took no effort at all. Which, of course, it didn't.

As she reached him, she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, her cool breath a contrast to his burning ears. "I told you we would meet again. You really should trust me more." She reached up and wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

He leaned down to her ear. "Isn't it a bit inappropriate for the most important woman in Camelot to be hugging a raggedy traveler?"

As she buried her face deep into his shoulder, he felt a smirk grow on her face. "Well, they need something to gossip about."

Pulling away, she softly brushed her lips against his own, her hair covering the kiss from the prying eyes of the citizens.

"Welcome to Camelot" Lady Morgana said with a ghost of a smile.

* * *

And that is the fourth chapter. Review if you want. I don't really know what the heck I'm dong so that's going to be fun.


	5. Festivities

**Festivities**

The turrets of the castle hung with the proud emblem of Camelot's royal family, the usually out of place scarlet red blending in with the colours bursting through the city. The market was full of exuberant children, running in between parent's legs, laughing merrily as their parents boisterously talk. Merlin had never seen anything the likes of it. Ealdor's harvest festival usually consisted of small gatherings, begrudgingly held in the efforts to appease the gods, though they'd rather be working.

Merlin had always loved the festivals, though, despite its short comings. It was a time he could spend at home, away from the children of the village. Most of the harvest festivals ended with the older boys picking fights with each other after having some of the celebratory mead and wine. Merlin always stayed home, in fear that, if he did get in a fight, he would unconsciously turn the opposing boy into a dung beetle. A punishment befitting most of the boys, as most showered only a few times in their lives, if ever.

Merlin peered over the heads of the inhabitants of the lower town, searching for a familiar face. He was still rather new to Camelot, so the only person he knew who lived in the lower town was Gwen. The only other people he knew lived in the castle, and would not be attending the lower town's celebration. Morgana was probably getting ready for the soon-to-be starting nobility event, carefully placing on the mask of doting ward that Uther insisted upon. Arthur would also be attending the event, as the crown jewel of the Knights of Camelot.

_Good riddance. _Merlin thought. _I don't need to see that dolt on my days off. Though I guess I need to get used to the prat. Stupid destiny and coin analogy. Makes us sound like we're soul mates._

He shuddered.

_Like that'd ever happen._

"Merlin, you really shouldn't let people sneak up on you. I could have been a bandit, or a mass murderer, or Arthur!" A familiar voice exclaimed behind him. Merlin turned, a grin spreading on his face.

There stood Morgana, hands on her hips, a disapproving look on her face. Today, she wore a simple blue dress, not unlike something Gwen would wear, but far less elegant than most of her usual gowns. She had also refrained from wearing any of the eye makeup that the noble woman seemed to favor. If you didn't know who she was, you would probably only think she was an extremely beautiful woman.

Merlin held his hand up, schooling his face into a look of disgust. "Please, do not mention Arthur. I had the most awful thought regarding him, and I need time to cleanse."

He paused.

"What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the party that's about to start in the castle? You know you like to show up late so you catch everyone's eye with your carefully created appearance."

Morgana dramatically gasped. "Are you saying that I plan to cause such disarray?"

Merlin backtracked. "No, you just want everyone to see you when you're pretty."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "I'm only pretty when I'm dressed up? Or you only like me when I'm causing trouble? Really, Merlin, I didn't know you liked bad girls."

He panicked, seeing that he has yet again gotten himself in trouble. "No! I-I-your always- but not to say you don't look especially pretty, but you-"

He stopped himself, seeing the mirth dancing in her eyes. "You did that boy control thing on me, didn't you?" He looked at her for confirmation.

She shrugged.

"How do you _**do**_ that?"

Morgana half smiled.

"It's a gift, Merlin; don't even try to understand it."

Merlin looked at her blankly.

"You are the scariest person I've ever met, y'know that?"

Her smile broadened.

"Thank you, it's always nice to hear. Now let's go, we have a festival to enjoy." Morgana said, nimbly weaving through the crowd. Merlin stood there, confused, before sighing and rushing after her.

* * *

Morgana ran through the crowds. She wanted to show Merlin the true extent of the festival. She had begun going to the lower town festivals after seeing how much livelier it was than the cold, suffocating events Uther hosted every year. The first few years she was here, Uther made her attend the events, in hope that a nobleman would catch her fancy. At the time, he still had hope that she would have a loving marriage that would also be beneficial for him. She gave an unladylike snort. _Not bloody likely. _He had long since stopped forcing her to attend, seeing that it caused more trouble than it was worth. Anyways, he still had a few years to find her a fit husband.

"Why must you run? I am weak with the responsibilities bestowed upon me by my heartless master. Pity my weak and unfit physique" Merlin said, having finally caught up with her and putting on his puppy dog eyes.

Morgana rolled her eyes, "You are lucky you are cute, or I would have left you behind."

Merlin's ears turned pink.

She laughed, "Oh come on, you unfit puppy. We need to make you enjoy the full effect of the festival. Which means we must find something to eat." She promptly grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged Merlin toward the delectable smelling booths, all the while his ears darkened more so, as he dazedly stared at they're joined hands.

"But I haven't gotten any money." Merlin said, snapping out of his daydream as they arrived at the booths.

Morgana looked at him, surprised. "Does Arthur not pay you?" Morgana asked.

Merlin shook his head. "He mostly just throws stuff at my head. It's good dodgin' practice at any rate."

Morgana shook her head, reached into a hidden pocket in her dress, and pulled out a small coin pouch. She then proceeded to offer him the entire pouch.

Merlin shook his head. "It's fine, I don't need any money anyways, I don't pay for my meals or boarding. Besides, that is way more that the amount paid to a manservant."

Morgana vehemently shook off his excuses. "Don't be daft, Arthur has been robbing you of your earnings, and I'm just paying you what you deserve." She tossed the pouch to him. "Enjoy."

"But what money will you have?" Merlin asked, instinctively catching the bag.

She waved off his concern. "I can always ask Uther for more, or better yet, nick some of Arthur's. He always leaves it in the same "hiding spot" as he has had since we were children. Though you'll have to pay for our festivities, as I have recently given my money away to a very misfortunate puppy."

Merlin grinned. "It's the least I can do for a guide and the accompaniment of a beautiful lady." He said, ending with and extravagant bow, and offering his arm to Morgana.

Morgana blushed, taking his arm.

Merlin broke out into a goofy grin. "So the lady does blush. I was beginning to think nothing could perturb you. Imagine what Arthur would say."

Morgana swatted his arm. "Quiet. I was blushing because you were blowing my cover. There is a reason I'm not dressed as extravagantly as I am used to. I'm trying to have a normal time with my friend. Most of the townsfolk haven't seen me and I don't venture out here often as the Lady Morgana. The only townsfolk that know who I am work in the castle and they're all helping with Uther's event. "

He raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering why you were dressed so… simplistic." He leaned in closer until his mouth was next to her ear. "But no one is paying us any attention, and as no one would expect the Lady Morgana to be down with the normal folk, why would they care about two people they think had too much wine to drink? They think of us as nothing but fools." He whispered, leaning slowly back, as his lips brushed from her ear, down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. Her breath caught involuntarily. He rested there for a split second, and then straightened up to his full height.

"So, we best begin celebrating. All we've done is talk." He turned toward the woman who controlled the booth and bought them some meat that had been skewered on a stick before offering it to the unmoving Morgana.

"Skewer?" Merlin offered acting as nothing happened.

Morgana stood there in shock. That cheeky bastard beat her at her own game! No one had ever done that!

Merlin winked. "Didn't dream of that one, didja?" He turned toward the rest of the festival.

"Now, come on and show me why I should never regret moving to Camelot." He said, offering her his hand, his ears change of color the only thing that showed that he wasn't completely calm.

Morgana shook off the shock, and smiled, grabbing the Merlin's hand.

"You won't even know what hit you, Merlin." She said, dragging him deeper into the heart of his new home.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I bunch of bad stuff happened to me, at it took me a while to get past it and get back to normal. I'm also trying this new thing for me in which I write back to all the people that review my story, unless explicitly asked not to, so… Review if you'd like. No pressure.


End file.
